Love Songs
by Oh Moneypenny
Summary: Harvey and Mike as husbands. Sequel to Love to the Tune of... but could easily be read as a stand alone fic. Very fluffy, with little bits of sexiness throughout and a nice wee bit of angst. Quite funny, hopefully. Involves ill Harvey, cute dates, and the introduction of their son, Leo. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey lovelies. I've changed my penname, so this** is** InterestingPenName here.

Anyway, I've had a few people saying they'd love to see a sequel to Love To The Tune Of... so after a break, here it is. I haven't decided how many chapters or anything yet, so it'll be a little mystery for you all.

The story is to be more about their married life, so I hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits. **

**Chapter 1 – I Don't Want to Set the World On Fire**

Harvey and Mike's wedding was small. Simple and elegant, with a few close friends and family members. It had been outdoors, at Mike's request and they had both put simple white roses in their buttonholes, at Harvey's request.

Of course, Donna, Jessica and Rachel were all invited. Mike's Grammy came, tissue in hand but she swore she never cried... even when Harvey made his own personal vows that were surprisingly emotional. Mike did cry, he didn't bother to hide it as Harvey took his hand and made promises he never thought he'd hear. Harvey's brother was there as best man, his smile proud as he watched his older brother get married. He never thought he'd see the day.

When they looked down at their hands to see the matching rings, both of them smiled before pressing close together and kissing. Harvey whispered in Mike's ear that he was most _definitely_ the bride. Mike refused to accept that concept as he drew Harvey in for another soft kiss as married husbands.

* * *

After a quiet meal with everyone who had attended the wedding, they held a reception where more people were invited. Harvey and Mike stood at the doors to welcome people in as they trickled in in twos or threes. Mike was surprised at the amount of times his hand was shaken and his cheek was kissed. He was sure he had a lot of lipstick on his cheek, though.

A lull in the entering crowd meant that Mike could finally let out the breath he'd been holding in. He dropped his head to Harvey's shoulder with a quiet sigh and felt a contented bubble float around them as Harvey draped an arm loosely around his hips.

"Tired?" Harvey asked lightly, pressing a kiss to his husband's hair.

"Mm, very." Mike stifled a yawn as he said this, wanting nothing more than to curl into Harvey's chest and sleep for a week.

"Me too," Harvey said, leaning his head on Mike's as they heard another cab full of people arrive at the bottom of the drive.

Mike giggled weakly. "Will either of us have energy for consummating the marriage?"

Harvey groaned and slid a hand down to squeeze Mike's ass. "I'll manage."

"And I'll just lay there looking pretty." Mike moved his head to smile up into Harvey's dark eyes, things couldn't be more perfect.

The moment was, of course, interrupted by the arrival of Louis. "Evening, gents!" Louis said with much gusto as he led an, admittedly, stunning redhead by the waist. He clapped Mike on the shoulder and make a joke which made Harvey snort with suppressed desire to mock the shorter man. Louis and his lady made their way into the main hall and Mike leaned against Harvey again with a smile. "I think that's all of them in."

"Is it?" Harvey said absent mindedly.

"Mm, we have to go make our entrance now." Mike groaned, burying his face in Harvey's warm neck.

"C'mon. You're a Specter now, you have to do these things with style." Harvey said, wrapping an arm loosely around Mike's waist and walking towards the double doors that stood open. They heard a familiar voice, later to be identified as Jessica, saying, "Oh, and here they are. The new Mr and Mr Specter."

Applause erupted as they entered and Mike felt a blush cascading across his cheeks as they came to stand in the middle of the floor, looking around at everyone who smiled at them. They had chosen a band to play for their wedding who could cover most genres but Harvey had personally specified they had to be able to play some blues and jazz during the evening. The singer stepped up to the microphone and smiled. "Will the happy couple please take to the floor for their first dance?"

Harvey grinned and swept Mike a mock bow before offering out his hand. As Harvey pulled him close, one arm wrapping around his waist and the other taking his hand, Mike grimaced. "I thought you expected me to curtsey for a moment." Harvey's laugh was warm in his ear.

The music started, the first few bars of "_I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire,_" started drifting lazily around the room as Harvey and Mike swayed, their bodies close together. Mike smiled as he heard the song, which Harvey had chosen as a surprise. He had chosen it because they had danced to it one night in the kitchen as they cooked dinner, and it seemed to be more apt than any other song.

Later in the evening, after cutting a cake from one of New York's finest bakeries and moving round the groups of people to talk to each other, Mike found himself alone on one of the cool balconies. He sighed, looking out over the grounds of the building. He looked down at the ring on his finger and smiled, feeling utterly and completely happy. He turned to rest his hips against the stone wall and looked into the room, past the swathes of white curtains. He could see Harvey sitting with his grandmother. Her hand was on his forearm as they talked, she smiled and Harvey laughed before looking away. Mike felt a little lump rise up in his throat. This was everything he'd ever wanted and more.

Across the room, Harvey felt himself being watched. He looked up to see Mike on the balcony, his head tilted slightly. He smiled. "I'm sorry, Edith, but it appears my husband is alone on his wedding day." She chuckled and patted his back as he left, and watched her new grandson-in-law go to see Mike.

"Well, Mr Specter," Harvey said as he pulled Mike close. "How has your first day as a married man been?"

"My first eight hours, fourteen minutes and... approximately fifty three seconds as a married man have been lovely." He heard Harvey laugh softly at the exact figures and he pressed his lips to Mike's cheek.

"Well," Harvey said, running his hands up and down Mike's back, "I'm glad you're enjoying it." They smiled at each other, feeling the cool night breeze brush their skin. "Honeymoon next, huh?" Harvey said gently, touching his lips to Mike's.

"We have to open all the wedding presents first," Mike stipulated, looking into Harvey's eyes.

"We can do that in bed tomorrow morning."

"With pancakes? And orange juice?"

"Such a demanding husband already," Harvey said, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"You love it."

"I do."

"You've already said that today." Mike said with a bright smile. Harvey couldn't help but lean in and kiss his husband.

* * *

Hopefully this is what you all wanted, see you tomorrow or tonight for an update. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Fly Me to the Moon (In Other Words)**

Harvey had stayed true to his word and opened the presents with Mike in bed the next morning. Some of the presents they received were truly beautiful: Jessica gave them a vase that now took pride of place on the stylish floating shelves in the living room. But then, some of their presents left them slightly baffled. From one of Harvey's old friends from Harvard, they were given matching his 'n' his socks – which Harvey promptly refused _ever_ to wear.

Mike laughed until he fell off the bed about one present. He had opened the white card and started to giggle, and once he had started he couldn't stop. Harvey reached over to try and snatch the card out of his hands but Mike clutched it to his chest and continued to laugh until he rolled sideways off the bed and landed on the floor with a dull thud. As Mike moaned softly and pressed a palm dramatically to his head, Harvey had leaned over the edge and prised the card from Mike's hands. He looked inside, and from Louis, there were two tickets to see Othello.

After opening all of the presents and having a steamy session of shower sex, Mike was pressing Harvey to find out where they were going on honeymoon. Mike had been surprised at Harvey's evident want to be involved in the planning of the wedding, and so, he had single-handedly decided to take on the task of organising the honeymoon.

Originally, Harvey had wanted to wait until they were on the plane, or at least at the airport, before he told Mike where they were going but Mike was bounding around with his custom puppy eagerness and begging to know where they were going. It had taken Harvey a while to narrow it down to a shortlist of possible locations, but with Donna's input and a little online research... he believed he had found the perfect romantic getaway mixed with a little bit of fun.

* * *

Mike pushed Harvey all day, trying to get an answer while they enjoyed their first day as a married couple. Harvey had simply pressed his lips against Mike's. "I'll tell you at dinner," was all he said before he turned back to the movie they were watching - The Godfather, for perhaps the hundredth time. Mike had pouted, but Harvey knew he wasn't serious when he leaned his head back against his chest.

In the early evening, Harvey nudged Mike awake - who had been snoozing happily with his head in Harvey's lap - and told him to get dressed for dinner. Mike had complained a little, nuzzling into the warmth of Harvey's stomach before remembering he would be let in on the big honeymoon secret at dinner. As he stepped into a clean pair of jeans, he caught Harvey's frown and changed into dress trousers and a light blue shirt, but he refused to put on a tie. Harvey had smiled, rolled his eyes and caught Mike up in a kiss that made him catch his breath. He rolled up the sleeves on his shirt to make his attire more casual as he waited for Harvey to fix his perfect hair.

He smiled as Harvey emerged from the walk-in closet - the scene of many morning quickies before going to work - and complimented Harvey on ditching the vest and jacket for the evening in favour of just a shirt and tie, complete with silver cufflinks. Harvey had just thrown that half smile at him, claiming he didn't need a jacket due to the good weather outside. He failed to mention that a little bit of him loved impressing Mike.

* * *

They entered the restaurant to be shown to a relatively private table, and Mike couldn't help but glance around, forever surprised at the levels of luxury Harvey insisted on. The waiter appeared at their side to hand over menus and wine lists, he disappeared like a ghost leaving Harvey and Mike in their own little private bubble.

"We're at dinner," Mike said, as he scanned the menu.

"Your observation levels always will baffle me," Harvey said with a smile, glancing up at Mike and arching an eyebrow.

"You said you'd tell me at dinner."

"Mhmmm," Harvey smirked, letting Mike's obvious want to know hang in the air. The waiter appeared again, and they ordered. "You chose the mushroom ravioli, and then the venison?" Harvey asked, looking up at Mike again.

Mike nodded, and Harvey continued to make his own orders and finished up by saying, "And how about a nice bottle of..." he paused to look at the wine list, "Les Tourelles de Longueville."

"The 2007, sir?" The waiter asked. Harvey nodded. Mike couldn't help but think the sound of those words on Harvey's tongue were nicer than any wine in the world.

Their attention was caught by a pianist taking to the baby grand piano in the corner of the restaurant. Surprisingly he had a warm, smooth voice to accompany the tinkling sound of the piano. Harvey laughed when he realised what the song was. "How apt for us," Harvey said gently, and Mike cocked his head to listen for a few bars.

The words of "Fly Me to the Moon," drifted over to them and Mike chuckled. "Harvey, I think space travel is a little extreme for our honeymoon."

"Because you, the nerdiest kid of all time, wouldn't find it cool?" Harvey laughed.

"It's just not your thing," Mike said with a smile, "You're a little old for all the new age technology stuff, no?"

"A little old? Oh, so _that's_ what you think of me?" Harvey rolled his eyes but smiled at the same time. "Fine, fine, I'll just take these pretty little tickets for two weeks in Monaco and let someone else have them then."

A slow smile dawned over Mike's face. "Monaco? Seriously?"

"Mm, thought we'd swing by Monte Carlo, too." Harvey smiled at Mike as their bottle of wine was shown to them and served.

"Meaning I have to bring a tux?" Mike grinned.

"I don't see a problem," Harvey said, "You look gorgeous in a tux."

"Shut up, Harvey." He had never liked compliments.

Harvey did, he just smirked at Mike who blushed as their first course arrived.

* * *

A review would be perfection.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Songs**

**Chapter 3 – Cross my Heart and Hope to Fly**

Harvey stood folding his clothes neatly into his suitcase while listening to the smooth tones of a B.B. King record. The condo was quiet apart from the music, with Mike out visiting his grandmother. He hummed along as he packed away the last of his clothes, wondering whether Mike would let him pack for him. Probably, he smiled, Mike just wanted to get going and be on a beach or visiting some tourist attraction where he could learn about the history of the province, or learn anything he didn't already know.

Just as Harvey finished folding shorts and jeans into Mike's suitcase, the puppy himself came in. Harvey smiled and pulled Mike down onto the bed, pressing kisses all along his neck. "Hey," Harvey said, unable to stop himself smiling into Mike's neck.

"Hey there," Mike said, sitting up but still leaning against Harvey a little. "You pack so neatly!" Harvey didn't answer and just brought his chin forward to rest on Mike's shoulder, touching a kiss to the little sensitive spot behind Mike's ear.

"Can I finish packing for you?" Harvey said.

"Are you getting some weird joy out of this?" Mike said, turning his head back a little to look at Harvey. He tried to keep the laugh out of his voice but totally failed.

"I just like to know that things are in order," Harvey said, "And that you won't forget anything." Mike grinned, touching kisses to Harvey's lips to make him smile. He then got up from the bed, and let Harvey get on with his meticulous packing.

* * *

Their flight was at ridiculous o'clock in the morning, something Harvey was sure Donna had arranged. Harvey woke Mike up after what could only be considered as a long nap, Mike groaned and burrowed back into Harvey's chest, claiming that his sex dream was far too fabulous to wake up from. Harvey ended up reaching round to slap Mike's ass and push him out of bed, since he knew a comfortable Mike was one that _never_ wanted to move. They piled into their clothes and just as sleep threatened in Mike's eyes again, Harvey ushered him out of the door with their cases in tow.

Every time Harvey asked him if he was tired he would deny it, since he was excited but he had spent all day making last preparations. Harvey gave up asking if Mike was tired by the time they got to the airport and simply guided him through. They checked in and deposited their bags before going through security - where neither of them were strip searched, although Mike had blushed as he went through, after Harvey had made some very suggestive comments in his ear.

They settled down in the first class lounge with two hot, frothy cappuccinos. The flight turned out to be a little delayed, but not by much. Harvey tugged Mike over to a couch where they sat, Mike leaned back against Harvey's shoulder and closed his eyes. Mike smiled and listened to Harvey talk about things they could do on honeymoon, that is, if they managed to leave the bedroom for more than hour. Mike grinned at Harvey's words and and turned his face into Harvey's neck. "Happy honeymoon," he mumbled. Just as he drifted off to sleep, their flight was announced.

* * *

They settled into their seats on the plane, with Mike 'calling' the window seat as they walked towards the plane. Harvey smiled and squeezed Mike's thigh gently, more to keep him awake than anything. As soon as they were settled, Harvey let Mike curl up against him again, his eyes fluttering closed as soon as the drone of the safety announcements had stopped.

Harvey was handed a glass of Scotch by the air hostess. He smiled and raised a hand to start stroking Mike's side while glancing out of the window. He sighed. He knew it was just before four o'clock in the morning, but he didn't care. It was rare that he had felt this happy before Mike had came into his life, waltzing into that room and spilling weed all over the floor, but now this soft contentment was a constant thing, and he didn't plan on letting it go.

Harvey smiled and leaned his cheek on the curve of Mike's head, his body warm against his. He set down the glass tumbler and picked up his book that he had bought in one of the airport's book shops. Mike had immediately remembered the book, having read it almost a year ago. He had went to describe the plot to him but Harvey had silenced him with a gentle press of fingers on his lips. Mike tended to run away with his synopsis of books and leave Harvey with the entire story, rendering the book irrelevant of reading.

Harvey sunk into the thriller, he had never been able to sleep on flights so instead he settled for working his way through a book or a couple of films. Mike shifted against him in his sleepy state, one arm coming round to rest on his stomach. It was rare that they would entertain such displays of affection in public, but they were going to be on this flight for hours.

Mike stirred against him nearly an hour later. "I forgot we were on a plane," Mike said, laughing through a yawn as he sat up and stretched.

"Where did you think we were?" Harvey asked, closing his book over and looking at Mike.

"Bed," Mike sighed, stretching again.

Harvey laughed and leaned in close, putting his mouth close to Mike's ear again. "So, was that sex dream you were talking about a recurring one?"

"Not right there," Mike pouted dramatically. "Maybe in Monaco, it'll come back."

"You think you'll be doing much sleeping?" Harvey arched an eyebrow and ran his eyes possessively over Mike's body. Mike scoffed quietly and covered Harvey's hand with his own. "I swear you have the sex drive of a man ten years younger."

"How romantic," Harvey rolled his eyes and picked up his book again, but he didn't stop the smile that crept over his face as he felt Mike's foot hook around his ankle as he put on headphones to watch a movie.

* * *

Bit of a dull chapter I know, but things will get better in the next chapter. Reviewwws?


	4. Chapter 4

**I go on holiday on Monday, so I don't know if I'll be able to update during the next two weeks. Sadly, I will not be spending my holiday in one such as the one in this story. **

**Chapter 4 - Be Our Guest **

They stood in front of their hotel with their bags leaning against their legs. Harvey took the opportunity just to watch Mike in this moment. Mike's eyes had never been wider as he ran his eyes up the hotel.

It was huge, and Mike was convinced it was possibly the most beautiful building he had ever seen - and he said that coming from New York. He took in the marble, and the gold, and the backdrop of the most perfect blue skies he had ever laid his eyes on. He smiled, reaching a hand out to his side blindly for Harvey.

They headed inside, to be greeted by a guard who tipped his hat to both of them cheerfully. Inside, a pretty receptionist greeted them in French before switching smoothly into English. "Hello, gentlemen, I hope you'll enjoy your stay here."

Mike looked up at the cavernous ceilings and then around at the lavish surroundings. "Oh, we will." He grinned, before feeling Harvey's pointed stare on his side, evidently hearing some unspoken innuendo in his voice.

They were shown to their suite, and Mike's first instinct was to go and jump on the bed. It was huge and decked out in sheets and cushions that were all crisp and white. As far as Mike was concerned, this made it look amazingly comfortable _and_ bouncy.

* * *

They settled into their suite, which Mike couldn't quite get over the size of. Harvey grinned as he watched Mike explore, his eyes following Mike around the room, and when he finally found his way to the bathroom and balcony he could still hear Mike crowing about the extravagance of the room. He heard water running, before hearing a shower door slide shut and that was soon followed by the sound of Mike's voice singing.

Harvey considered diving into the shower after Mike but he was falling fast after not being able to sleep on the plane. Harvey fell into one of the chairs, feeling exhausted. Mike had actually slept for most of the journey, his head always pillowed on Harvey's shoulder, so he didn't feel quite so knocked out as Harvey. Mike sighed when he returned to the room, seeing Harvey collapsed in a chair, his eyes half closed. He gave a quiet laugh and went forward to take one of Harvey's hands and pull him up.

Harvey mumbled in protest at leaving the chair, but he didn't resist and followed Mike to the bed. He allowed himself to be pushed down onto the bed, smiling as he felt Mike's hands unbuttoning his shirt with the softest of touches and dragging it off of his shoulders. He pulled Mike down with him, one hand sliding up under his fresh t-shirt, fingers playing slowly, lazily, along Mike's spine.

Harvey crashed hard, the journey and jetlag catching up with him. Mike dozed a little, feeling unaffected but for the moment he was content just to let Harvey's breath ghost across his neck as he slept. He picked up a book, devouring four chapters before starting to feel restless. He couldn't sit still any longer so he bent and pressed a kiss to Harvey's temple, wrote a note and left it on the pillow beside him. He grabbed his swimming trunks out of the suitcase before going in search of a swimming pool to while away the time in.

* * *

He found the pool, that looked out over the sea, and smiled. It suddenly hit him that it was Harvey that had done all this. He had chosen the location, the hotel, the suite, everything. And to think, when he had met Harvey, he had claimed he wasn't a romantic.

He quickly changed and dived into the water, glad that it was entirely empty. He swam a few strokes before turning on his back and floating a little, looking up at the cloudless blue sky. He closed his eyes, kicked his legs a little and lost track of time.

He was only roused from his quiet swim when he felt skin brushing his arm. A little bit of him was surprised to see Harvey, soaking wet and smiling and gorgeous, in the water with him. Mike couldn't help but grin.

Because of that grin, he was tugged close. "So what do you think?" Harvey asked, hands caressing Mike's hips under the water.

"Of the hotel? Of the pool? Of the fact you did all of this?" Mike asked, moving his legs against Harvey's.

"How about you give me a general review of the entire thing?"

As an answer, Mike pulled Harvey under the water, claiming his lips as they went under. It seemed everything felt better under water: the brush of skin on skin, the bite of Harvey's teeth on Mike's lips, and the cool water against their skin. They surfaced, both of them gasping and blinking water out of their eyes.

"Really?" Harvey asked, once he recovered his normal breathing. "That good?"

"Better." Mike said, his smile bright.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update, I was on holiday.

**Chapter 5 - Le Casino**

On a casino table, a black poker chip decided to stray from the small tower and roll away. Slowly, it made its way across the green felt top of the table, and was stopped by a finger. Harvey flicked the poker chip up and caught it easily in his hand before sitting down at the table and taking a hand from the dealer.

Mike stood at his shoulder for a while, trying to stop his capable mind from spotting patterns and shuffles and obvious bets. He looked at Harvey's hand of cards before letting his eyes stray down the sensitive skin on the inside of Harvey's wrist. He sighed and turned away, poker wasn't his game and if he was playing with Harvey… well, that was just a distraction.

They decided to hit the casino for one night, but didn't write off their other nights either. Donning their tuxes, they had sauntered into the casino, Mike tugging absently at his cuffs with self-consciousness shrouding his senses. His worries had been quelled by Harvey's hand firmly pressing against his lower back and guiding him in. He hadn't needed any more assurance, because that was enough. Soon they were separated by Harvey playing poker and Mike wandering around feeling like he was in Ocean's Eleven.

Absently, Mike threw a glance back at Harvey who was taking a sip of his single malt while idly shuffling his cards in his hand. A faint smile crossed his lips as he watched his partner, and then he couldn't decide what he felt in that moment: love, affection, arousal, pride? He didn't quite know, but he knew it felt good. Harvey felt the blue eyes on him and glanced up to fall into Mike's gaze. A half grin ghosted across his face, full of promise and suggestion as he winked and turned back to the poker game.

Mike frowned, glancing round at the other games on offer. Choice was wide and Mike bit into his lower lip, not quite knowing what to do. He glanced at the slot machines, blackjack tables and Mahjong tiles, wondering which would benefit his mind most. He wandered over to a table where a young croupier was playing Find the Lady, which Mike suspected he'd be quite good at. He paid, and his eyes followed the queen easily… soon he was at least a hundred dollars up, and this was a lot easier than poker.

He was almost started when he heard Harvey's voice – warm and deep – in his ear. "Watcha playin'?" Harvey asked, sliding a poker chip between his fingers over and over again.

"Find the Lady." Mike said, eyes not moving from the shifting card. "Did you win at poker?"

"You offend me," Harvey scoffed quietly. "Of course I did. Are you spending all my winnings by losing?"

"You underestimate me," Mike quipped, a grin lifting the corner of his mouth as he won another round. Harvey rolled his eyes, not intending to tell Mike any time soon that he was still hugely impressed with the dexterity of his mind.

Harvey soon his a blackjack table, his dark eyes shifting from card to card as he fell into the game of chance. He glanced at his watch, aware of time passing. He looked out, through the huge windows at each end of the hall and he couldn't see Mike. He played another few rounds before elegantly fixing his suit and wandering off in search of Mike.

The casino was close to the hotel Harvey and Mike were staying in, and like many of the extravagant buildings on the coast, the casino had its own patch of private beach. Pale sand stretched for a while before giving away to a glass ribbon of water. Mike sat on the sand, with his knees hunched up to his chest. He wasn't sad, he just didn't feel quite right. His eyes traced the pencil line of the horizon as he saw a pair of patent dress shoes come to stop just beside him.

Harvey sat down beside Mike in the sad, not caring about how the powdery sand would wreck his suit. For a long moment they sat, not looking at each other or saying anything. Mike smiled faintly, before resting his forehead on his folded forearms.

"Tell me," Harvey said. It wasn't a question at all, more than a trace of demand laced his voice.

"I didn't think this was possible," Mike said with a little hesitation. He felt, more than saw, Harvey's gaze shift from the water to him. He didn't say anything, but he knew the look was imploring him to say more.

"Well," Mike began, "I never thought I'd be this happy. After my parents…" Mike looked away, out to sea again. "I never thought I'd ever feel content or safe ever again. And then... you kind of turned up."

Harvey smiled and edged slightly closer to Mike. "I didn't turn up. You came in and spilled weed all over the floor of my interview room."

"Interview room?" Mike coughed out a laugh, "That was some ridiculously plush hotel suite."

"Is this meant to strengthen your case?" Harvey asked, arching an eyebrow. Mike didn't reply but simply laughed, leaning in and bumping his shoulder affectionately against Harvey's. His smile melted into confusion when Harvey started to unbutton his jacket, throwing it off and moving his hands to his bowtie.

"Oh, come on, Harv," Mike looked around and trying not to smile. "_Here_?" His eyebrows shot up.

"No, Mike, I don't intend to fuck you right here. It's far too overlooked." He grinned as he watched Mike glance around before coming back to look at him with a softer expression. Harvey returned the smile and folded the jacket into a rough pillow before pushing it back and lying down.

"Aren't you going to lie down and watch the stars with me, puppy?" Harvey asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I knew you were a romantic," Mike laughed, lying down so that his head tucked in against Harvey's shoulder.

"Don't you remember how I proposed?" Harvey asked, with a mock sigh as he turned away from Mike. Mike grinned and leaned over, kissing Harvey deeply and sighing. It was true, he'd never been this happy before.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry updates are taking me so long at the moment, but between coursework and family visiting I've had very little time for anything else. Also, I'm a bit lost with this now, so I'm still deciding exactly where to take this after this and the next chapter are done. Suggestions to break my writer's block are more than welcome.

**Chapter 6 - Complicated **

They flew home after a honeymoon that was indescribably perfect – save for Mike falling out of bed one morning and almost dislocating his shoulder – but it was possibly the most romantic time either of them had ever experienced. Soon, they settled back into work, easing themselves into daily life with a nice, mundane merger. Yet little bits of their holiday still lingered. For example, Harvey continued to tease Mike about his – now peeling – sunburn while complimenting his own tan.

But by then, a more pressing date was playing on Mike's mind. Harvey's birthday. He knew he had to do something special: Harvey had gone out of his way to make Mike's birthday one to remember, and so now it was only fair that he return the favour. He decided that checking Harvey's calendar would be a good place to start, and that's how he found himself leaning on Donna's desk.

"Hey, Donna," her fingertips paused on the keyboard but she didn't look up. Mike took this as a motion to keep talking. He sighed. "Harvey's birthday…"

"Next Friday," she said quickly and started to tap away again.

"I know that," Mike said, frowning a little. Of course he knew that. "Anyway, I was wondering whether he… has anything planned, you know, or if you're doing anything or-"

"Rachel and I have it covered, Mike," her voice was a little snappish as a passing associate dropped an inch of files in her in-tray. "Look," she said, her tone slightly softer than before, "Don't worry, just get him a nice present."

Mike nodded and took his leave, but it didn't sit well with him, his mind whirling a little. Harvey had planned so much for his birthday, and it had been so romantic, yet Donna had told him simply to buy him a present. Deep down, he knew Harvey would react well to either, but he wanted Mike to do something to make him happy.

* * *

That evening, Mike was curled up in an armchair reading when Harvey got home from a classy client's dinner. Mike sat with his head leaning on one hand and a blanket over his legs, his eyes staring unseeingly at the page, his free hand toying with the corner of a page.

"Hey," Harvey said with a smile as he collapsed on the sofa, looking exhausted. He loosened his tie as he started to relax. Mike didn't reply but just gave a little nod. The birthday thing was still weighing heavily on his mind, his teeth worried his lower lip slightly.

"Mike," Harvey said gently, but still he gained little reaction from his lover. He made his way over to the armchair, and bent down, tenderly placing warm hands on Mike's thighs, which made Mike's eyelashes flutter and his gaze meet Harvey's. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Mike sighed after a pause. He looked away and the moment was gone. Harvey frowned slightly, trying to read Mike's expression. It was troubled, but he was trying hard to hide it. Harvey sat for another minutes before standing and pressing his lips firmly to Mike's forehead. "Well, when you're ready, let me know, okay?" Mike gave another little nod and Harvey smiled, moving into the bedroom to change.

Mike didn't say anything all evening. Harvey did, however, manage to coax him onto the sofa and cuddle in to watch a movie. He felt Mike melt into him, but it took longer than usual before he let his head move from Harvey's shoulder to chest. He pressed a kiss to Mike's hair, allowing a hand to drift up under the hem of his shirt – one of his old Harvard shirts – and stroke the skin there. Mike purred into Harvey's chest, his eyes closing before Harvey could ask what had been bothering him all night.

* * *

Admittedly, Rachel and Donna were doing a fabulous job of Harvey's surprise birthday party, but Mike couldn't help feel left out. He sat at the kitchen table, carefully wrapping his presents for Harvey. He had bought Harvey a pair of hammered silver cufflinks, which he was quite proud of. They were extremely stylish and seemed to compensate for the silliness of the other gifts. There was a cuddly puppy dog, a Star Trek t-shirt emblazoned with the slogan, "What Would Kirk Do?" in black lettering and some inexpensive, childish sweeties – which Mike had found Harvey had a guilty pleasure for. Even with his well thought out gifts, he still felt like Harvey had made more of an effort for him, with his homemade cake and picnic on the balcony. He sighed, feeling like there wasn't much he could do.

Harvey was hating this. Mike was being off with him, Donna secretive and Rachel kept flashing him smiles whenever they passed in the corridors. Something was up and he knew it. He didn't even try with Donna, he knew it wasn't worth it. But Mike, Mike was the one that was bothering him.

It was a rare event that Harvey would put his hand on Mike's back and Mike would shrug it off rather than lean into it, but it was like he was veiling something from Harvey. When Harvey attempted to pull Mike into a slow dance around the kitchen while Otis Redding was playing and Mike only made a small noise of complaint and moved away, that was enough.

"Tell me," Harvey demanded.

"It's not important." Mike said, glancing at Harvey before going back to laying the table.

"It damn well is because you're not letting me in the way you normally do."

"That's because what I'm worried about is stupid and small and after Friday it'll all be over with anyway."

"If you're worried then it's- wait, Friday? Mike... is this to do with my birthday?" Harvey sighed, leaning forward to look into Mike's face. Mike looked away. Harvey closed his eyes for a moment. "Spill it, kid."

Mike took a deep breath. "It's just Donna and Rachel decided to throw you a party and I really think they'll do a good job, but I just felt like that should be my responsibility because, y'know... and I know you and Donna are really close, and she makes amazing cocktails and it'll be all classy, but you made my birthday special by yourself and she told me just to get you a present and-"

Harvey kissed Mike. It was gentle, and took Mike by surprise. "How are you going to wake me up on my birthday?" Harvey said softly against Mike's lips.

Mike stared at Harvey, an owlish expression on his face as his eyes turned round. Harvey grinned. "Answer that question with, 'with sex and coffee and pancakes.'"

"With sex and coffee and pancakes," Mike said, his brow creasing a little bit.

"Looks like my birthday is going to be perfect, huh?" Harvey smiled and Mike let out a long sigh before kissing Harvey again.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry that I haven't been online at all recently, but I caught up with Suits. Hope this makes up for the however long absence. And I think Vanessa is a really underused character.

**Chapter 7 - Chocolate and Cuffs**

Harvey enjoyed his birthday – perhaps enjoying the early morning sex, black coffee and syrup coated pancakes more than anything. His 'surprised face' at the party was perhaps a little lacking, but Donna gave him a quiet nod of understanding and he no longer feared for his life. Harvey couldn't help but feel a wave of happiness pass over him as he received a gift from Jessica, but caught a smile from Mike from his point across the room where he was chatting with Ray.

They fell into bed that evening, warm and slightly tipsy. Mike grinned and pulled Harvey close, winding his arms around his shoulders. "Happy birthday, Mr Specter," he smiled, brushing his lips playfully over Harvey's. Harvey smiled, making a growl of happiness. "You _really_ should call me that more often." His hands found Mike's hips and gripped lightly, his fingertips pressing into Mike's pale skin. Mike rolled onto his back, pulling Harvey with him until the older man loomed above him, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Is that an order?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. Harvey dipped his head and kissed Mike thoroughly, pressing his lips apart to claim exactly what he wanted. When they pulled apart he murmured, "Damn right it is," against his puppy's lips.

"Yes,_ sir,_" Mike whispered, feeling Harvey's muscles tense under his wandering hands. He smiled again into the crook of Harvey's neck before planting a soft, open-mouthed kiss on the skin there. Harvey also smiled, ignoring the distant vibrations of his phone on the bedside table.

He woke to a text from Vanessa. A smile crossed his face as a Bond quote met his eyes and the smile only deepened when he turned to look at Mike who was still sleeping, curled up and burying his face in Harvey's hip. He shifted his eyes back to the text from his favourite private detective, and sighed, knowing her sarcasm would come sooner or later.

* * *

That evening, he kissed Mike as he left the office, a rare sign of public affection. "I'll be late in tonight," he said, smiling at Mike's badly hidden pout. "Oh, come on, you know I'll be back."

Mike smiled and nodded. "You better bring chocolate back with you."

Harvey chuckled and dipped his head, touching lips to Mike's cheek. "Any particular variety?"

"Cheap," Mike said, "None of your ninety percent bitter stuff. I swear that isn't real chocolate."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Understood," he said, squeezing Mike's hip lightly before leaving.

* * *

He settled down in one of the comfortable chairs on the balcony of the club, sipping his scotch and sighing. He undid his tie only to be interrupted by a female voice. "Hey, married."

"Hey there," Harvey smiled up at the brunette who stood, one hand on hip with an eyebrow raised at the slim ring on his finger.

"Well," she sighed as she sat down. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Harvey laughed under his breath and shook his head, because to be quite honest, he had never thought he'd see the day either. "You gotta admit though, I look even better as a married man."

"Still flattering yourself even when you have Mike to do it for you?"

"Always."

The pair grinned at each other as wine was delivered to the table. Both glanced out at the breathtaking cityscape without need for conversation. Vanessa glanced at Harvey, taking in the utter content in his posture as she poured herself a glass of red. He turned, feeling her gaze on him. "What?"

"You're really happy, aren't you?" He let one of those smiles go, the one without a mask in front of it. He turned away, looking out at the sky again. "It's okay, you know..." she said gently. "To be happy and admit it. Don't need to be Bond all the time."

He chuckled at that, taking a sip of his Scotch. "Yeah, okay, I'm happy. Really _really_ happy."

"See? There's better ways of being happy than pissing off Louis Litt."

"Oh, that's taking it a bit far."

"Okay," Vanessa laughed, rolling her eyes. "I've got your birthday present by the way." She grinned and handed him a flat black box tied with blue ribbon. "I've kept it classy this year."

"Don't you always?" Harvey said, glancing up at her with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Mm. Open it." She looked innocent and sipped her wine. Harvey sighed and slipped off the ribbon, opening the box to reveal a pair of shiny, silver handcuffs.

"I thought you said you were keeping it classy?" Harvey laughed, looking up again.

She smiled, looking like an evil Cheshire Cat. "Depends on how you use them..."

"You're terrible." Harvey laughed closing the box again.

"And you aren't?"

They smiled at each other before Harvey excused himself, picking up the box and going home to Mike. He forgot to buy the chocolate - but Mike wasn't really complaining given how their night played out.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm ill today, so at home. Guess the inspiration for this chapter. **

**Chapter 8 - In Sickness and In Health **

"You're ill," Mike said firmly ten minutes after waking up.

Harvey shook his head and made to answer but instead started to cough, his forehead creasing as the coughs became painful deep in his chest. The coughs died away and he leaned back against the headboard, aware of how his t-shirt was clinging to his feverish body. He sniffed and reached for a tissue, coughing again before meeting Mike's disapproving gaze.

"I'll be _fine_," Harvey said slowly, his voice thick. Mike hummed and shook his head, putting a cool hand on Harvey's forehead. His skin was burning. He looked carefully at Harvey to see eyes that were glassy, a nose that was already tinged red and skin that had a sickly shade. "You're ill," he repeated. "And you need to stay home."

"No way," Harvey croaked, pushing the blankets away from him. "I need to be at-" he paused to cough, his back shaking with the intensity, "-at my meetings today." Mike rolled his eyes in response and pressed Harvey back by the shoulders.

"Yeah, because you coughing and spluttering and blowing your nose every five minutes is going to be such a winner," Mike sighed, stroking Harvey's hair back from his sticky forehead. Harvey's eyes closed at the touch. "Please just stay home," Mike said softly, letting his fingers card through Harvey's hair. "You'll only make yourself worse."

"I'm sure I could just," Harvey blew his nose again, "sleep late and come in around lunch time."

"Harvey," Mike said, giving Harvey his best stern look, "No."

"I'm not that ill," Harvey retorted, his voice strained.

"Sure, look, I have to get ready for work. Get some rest and maybe you'll be okay tomorrow." Mike smiled, kissing Harvey's cheek lightly before dashing into the shower. Twenty minutes later, Mike was showered and dressed. He re-entered the bedroom to see Harvey asleep again, face half pressed into the pillow with the sheets tangled around him. He quickly wrote a note for Harvey and left it on the box of tissues saying: _Seriously, call me if you need anything, don't be stubborn. _

* * *

Harvey woke a few hours later feeling terrible. His back and neck ached, his eyes felt heavy and he could only breathe through his mouth. He sat up, feeling dizzy with the movement. He swore a little under his breath as he tipped his head back, trying to decide whether he felt hot or cold.

He read Mike's note and picked up his phone, hitting the speed dial for Mike. He picked up after two rings. "Hello?"

"Mike," Harvey rasped into the phone, he cleared his throat and tried again. "Yeah, maybe I'm a little bit sick."

"A little?" Mike smiled into the phone, sitting back from his desk. Harvey sounded like hell, but at least he was admitting that he was ill.

"Okay, smart ass," Harvey coughed, his voice weak. "Maybe a lot ill."

"Mm," Mike tried hard to sound disapproving. "Do you need anything?"

Harvey lay back down in bed, putting Mike on speaker phone so that he didn't have to hold the phone. He blew his nose again and pulled the covers close. "I dunno," he growled, "A cure?"

"Harvey, it's the common cold."

"That's what you think," Harvey grumbled into his pillow, pouting like a child and trying not to cough.

"Oh, go back to sleep," Mike laughed. "I'll bring you soup later?"

"Love you," Harvey mumbled.

"Oh, so you only want me for my soup? You know I love you too." Both lawyers smiled into their phones as they hung up. Harvey went back to sleep, and Mike went back to work.

* * *

Mike managed to finish up early, feeling weird walking past Harvey's empty office. He shrugged his messenger bag over his shoulder and chatted with Donna before dropping into a small bistro and picking up a carton of chicken soup. He was half expecting to go home and see Harvey at the table with papers all around him. He seriously hoped he'd find Harvey still in bed, and not pushing himself too much as usual.

He entered the condo to be met by silence. He sighed and sat the soup on the kitchen counter, and found his way into the bedroom. Harvey was curled down into the mountain of blankets and snuffling in his sleep. Mike smiled, never thought he'd see this: Harvey's hands were all fisted in the sheets, his eyes shut tight as his chest battled to keep back coughs.

Mike eased onto the edge of the bed and gently shook Harvey's shoulder. Harvey turned onto his back and caught his breath with the sudden waking, sitting up and coughing weakly. "You're home," Harvey said sleepily, raising one hand touch his own forehead.

"Mhm, and I brought your soup." Mike slipped off his suit jacket and kicked off his shoes, moving further onto the bed. Harvey leaned against Mike's arm as they sat beside one another. "So, how'd you feel?" Mike asked, casting a sideways glance at Harvey.

"Ugh," Harvey said, giving a non-committal shrug.

"Better? Worse?" Mike pressed.

"Shut up, Mike. I'm not dying," Harvey said, before coughing again.

"Whatever you say," Mike sighed, touching a kiss to Harvey's temple and leaving to warm up the soup.

* * *

After soup and a cup of steamy tea to wash down the pain relief, Harvey found himself back in bed with fresh sweats on, and Mike sliding into bed beside him with a new box of tissues in hand. "So, what do you wanna do?" Mike asked. "DVD? Chat? Sleep? You aren't leaving this bed, Harv."

Harvey sighed, sipping his second cup of tea and glancing around. His eyes fell on the book on Mike's bedside table. He looked at Mike, putting on his own set of puppy dog eyes. "Can't concentrate on a film. My eyes hurt."

Mike made a small sound of sympathy and touched the back of his hand to Harvey's forehead. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, before Harvey sighed, pushing the sheets away and put a pillow in Mike's lap and lay down. Mike gave him a faint smile mixed with a questioning look as Harvey tugged the covers back over Mike's legs and himself, leaving only his face and upper chest exposed. He looked up at Mike before rolling his eyes towards the book. "Read to me?"

"And your request is? Remember, I don't always need the book." Mike asked lightly, moving one hand to tangle in Harvey's hair. Harvey closed his eyes. "Whatever you want to read."

Mike smiled and thought through his repertoire before leaning his head back on the headboard and beginning to speak. "Ok, so Great Expectations, by Charles Dickens." Mike lowered his voice a little, _"My father's family name being Pirrip, and my Christian name Philip, my infant tongue could make of both names nothing longer or more explicit than Pip. So, I called myself Pip, and came to be called Pip_."

Harvey slowly melted. He wasn't sure if it was because of Mike's voice, or the soft movements of his fingers through his hair. He coughed, trying to keep it quiet so that Mike wouldn't pause in his low-toned, comforting monologue. After a time, Harvey's head turned so that his face rested against Mike's stomach and his breathing slowly evened out until he was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**I think this is adorable. **

**Chapter 9 - Splat**

Harvey sighed aloud to nobody in particular. It was a Sunday afternoon and he felt oddly restless. He stood on the balcony, tapping his fingers against the rail and looking out over the spectacular view. The condo was quiet without Mike buzzing around it. The pup had been lured into an afternoon of shopping with Donna and Rachel. At first, Mike had turned pleading puppy dog eyes on Harvey but had trailed after Donna and Rachel when they mentioned some new patisserie they were planning to visit.

Mike had texted a few times - including a picture of him with three massive strawberry tarts in front of him - but it was clear he was bored too. When Harvey thought about it, it had been ages since they had went on any form of date. Sure, they went out for dinner and attended countless glittering charity events but it had been a while where it hadn't been work related or because they were too tired to cook.

Harvey looked around the condo, and a thought crossed his mind; causing one of those trademark smirks. He sat down at his laptop, tapping through countless ideas and events being held around the city. He discarded each idea as he scanned them: picnic in Central Park... how predictable; visit Broadway - he sighed, deciding to leave the sopranos and sequins to Louis. But then something caught his eye... he pulled his phone out again and fired a text off to Mike:

_Any energy left?_

Within minutes, Mike had texted back:

_Depends on what for..._

Harvey grinned at his phone, sent a few more texts to find out where he was and went to change clothes.

* * *

He met Mike in a huge department store, where Mike was standing playing with winter scarves while the girls mercilessly scoured sales racks. "Hey," he said, touching a hand to Mike's hip.

Mike jumped a little under his touch. "Hey," he frowned slightly. "You made me jump."

Harvey's smile softened and he leaned in, wrapping his arm around Mike's hips. "Sorry." He pressed his lips firmly to Mike's temple. "They haven't noticed I'm here yet?"

"I don't think so," Mike glanced around. "There's a sale on in _every_ shop, Harv." A pained expression crossed his face, causing Harvey to grin.

"You must be traumatised," Harvey smirked, his hand squeezing Mike's hip. "Guess it's a good thing I'm here to rescue you, huh?"

Mike smiled, his eyes shining a little. "I would tell you I love you, but this really isn't the place for a closet romantic like you, is it?"

Harvey laughed, resisting the urge to pull Mike even closer. "C'mon, I've got a surprise for you."

* * *

They pulled up at the paintball centre an hour later, with Mike peeking out from between his fingers. They both stepped out of the car, a slow grin forming on Mike's face. "Really?" he asked, his voice giving away his excitement. "You serious?" He laughed, his eyes warm as he looked at Harvey who smirked.

"Always so stoked to lose, Mike," Harvey sighed as he leaned against the car.

"It's so adorable how you still talk to me like I'm an idiot," Mike said, tossing a sweet smile over his shoulder at Harvey. Harvey didn't reply but simply raised an eyebrow. Mike grinned. "Let's go!" Harvey had to resist the urge to slap his puppy's ass as he skipped away, crowing about how Harvey was going to lose.

* * *

"FIRE!" Mike shouted from behind a tree, causing Harvey to dodge out the way quickly of a bright pink paintball. He chuckled; surprised at how much fun they were having but his laughter was cut short by a sudden barrage of green coming from the general direction of Mike. "Victory!" Mike called from his vantage point, but as far as Harvey was concerned, it was game on.

He waited quietly until he saw a flash of Mike run out from his hiding place. He aimed, hitting Mike square on the ass with a purple shot. He heard a surprised squeak before Mike turned and fired back, cutting off Harvey's cry of glory. "Seriously?" Harvey called, causing Mike to pause. "Couldn't even let me have my moment?"

Mike gave a half smile. "Oh, I am sorry, I forgot you were more diva than Mariah Carey when it comes to winning."

"That's it!" Harvey yelled, running after Mike and reloading his gun. Mike eventually turned around and faced him, both of them firing randomly at each other. Both of them were breathless and laughing, covered in a technicolour mass of paint. He sighed, and then raised his voice to Mike. "Truce?"

"Truce," Mike said with a nod.

For a moment both of them looked down before looking back up and firing again, both too stubborn and too competitive to let it go. Soon they were left without paint or energy, staring at each other and breathing heavily. "Okay," Mike gasped, wiping paint off of his cheek. "Actual truce."

Harvey nodded, unable to stop the grin from creeping onto his face and pulling Mike into a one armed hug. "Good date?" he asked, thinking of how they could clean up in the shower at home.

"Mm," Mike smiled, "Nice to get some of that fighting spirit out, huh?"

Harvey chuckled, leaning into Mike. "Well, better than marriage councelling."

"I'll second that."

They changed quietly and as they walked back to the car, Mike looked over at Harvey. "By the way, that shot to my ass stung a bit."

"Oh yeah?" Harvey said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Maybe I'll kiss it better when we get home-"

Mike cut him off. "Let me guess, if I'm a good boy?"

Harvey winked. "You got it."


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is for my friend Celia, who is stuck in a hellish day of university today.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Saturday **

"Harvey," Mike called through the open door of Harvey's office as he shuffled towards it through the dark corridor. Harvey glanced up, the only light was the soft glow of the small lamp on his desk. Yet through the gloom he could see the figure of his lover who looked as if he was about to collapse from exhaustion on the spot.

Harvey didn't reply until Mike got to the door, where he leaned against the door frame for a moment before lapsing forward and collapsing on the sofa, sending over a sleepy, affectionate smile over in the direction of Harvey. "So, how was your day with Jessica?"

Mike had been visiting clients and drawing up paperwork all day for the managing partner and he looked absolutely beaten up. The younger man sighed as he undid his tie and closed his eyes. "Can I have you back?" He undid the first two buttons on his collar before flicking his blue eyes up to Harvey who was still sitting behind his desk. "Please?"

Harvey grinned across the room, leaning back until he could swing his legs up to rest his feet on the corner of the desk. "Oh, I don't know, pup." He looked down. "You're asking for a lot; who says I want you?" He chuckled as he looked out at the dark view beyond the windows.

"Harvey... no matter how tired I am, I still know you want me." Mike smiled sleepily, getting comfortable on the sofa. "After all, you make it pretty clear every god damn night."

"You complaining?" Harvey asked, a note of challenge in his voice.

"Well..." Mike said, heaving a mock disappointed sigh before grinning. "No. Not at all, actually." He paused for a moment. "But at least it's Saturday tomorrow so that I can just relax." With that, Harvey stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair before collecting his puppy from the sofa and leading him out of the office.

* * *

Mike woke warm and relaxed; his entire back was pressed against Harvey's front. He sighed, stretching a little as he looked around him: at the soft light filtering through the curtains; at the trail of clothes leading to the bed; and at the strong, tanned arm lying protectively over his side. A slow smile spread over his face when he realised it was Saturday - and not one they needed to work on. He grinned, no Jessica in her spiked heels, no Louis leering at him, and best of all, no having to work until god knows how late at night.

He decided to get up, leaving Harvey to sleep. He wandered out onto the balcony in a fresh pair of boxers, his skin welcoming the cool breeze that blew in the air. He sighed, leaning his forearms on the balcony rail, smiling as he heard the bed creak behind him as Harvey rolled over. He soon heard a large sigh, knowing that Harvey must be lying on his front because that was just _him_. He grinned, playing with his wedding ring, knowing in that moment that he had never been happier.

Well, that was until a few minutes later when Harvey was out of bed and standing behind him, kissing his neck and urging him with whispers and wandering hands to come back to bed. He blushed, looking down at the hands roaming over his hips before leaning back to meet Harvey's demanding kisses. "And good morning to you, too."

"Mm," Harvey hummed in Mike's ear. "Good morning." He attempted to twist around to see Harvey, but the older man held him still. "Are you naked?" Mike asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

"So what if I am?"

"Um..." Mike said, blushing even deeper. "What about..."

"We aren't exactly overlooked, Mike." Harvey smiled, kissing a trail over Mike's left shoulder. "Come back to bed and we can save this terrible, sordid embarrassment."

"There's just no saying, "no," to you, is there?"

"I'm afraid not," Harvey smirked, pulling Mike back into the bedroom and sliding the balcony door shut. He twirled Mike back up against the glass door and stepped forwards, enjoying the look of surprise take over Mike's face.

"I thought when you said bedroom you meant-"

"Bedroom doesn't always mean bed, Mike. Haven't I taught you anything?" Harvey glared at Mike before dipping his head and kissing him easily, his hands sliding from Mike's shoulders down to his hips. Mike made a little moan, which was muffled by Harvey's lips, but his want was evident by the way he moved his hands through Harvey's hair before letting his arms drape lazily over his shoulders.

Harvey grazed his teeth over Mike's pale collar bone, eliciting another moan from the younger man. His lips travelled over the sensitive throat before starting on his neck, sucking what would be a very prominent love bite by the end of the morning. Harvey grinned, gripping Mike's hips and pressing him back further, his lips seeking another kiss. The kiss started out surprisingly soft, his hands moving up to cup Mike's face before Mike moved slightly, deepening the kiss himself.

"Oh..." Mike began, gasping when their lips parted.

"Say it." Harvey smirked, pushing his thumbs beneath the waistband of Mike's boxers and sliding them down a little

"Say what?" Mike asked breathlessly.

"You know what."

Mike smiled in against Harvey's neck before letting his head fall back against the glass. "Oh, _Harvey_."

At that, he tracked kisses along Mike's jaw slowly - achingly slow - before finally, finally moving his hands and letting Mike's only piece of clothing fall to the floor. He sighed, stepping back a little to look up from the floor to Mike's eyes in one long appreciative glance. "God," Harvey groaned, stepping back in and placing his hands flat on the glass either side of Mike's head. "I'm _so _glad you're mine."

Mike leaned forward to peck Harvey on the lips, his hands moving up and down his sides in a far from innocent caress. Harvey smiled, the moment of gentleness in their passion more than welcome, but he moved to back Mike fully up against the glass again and proceeded to make Mike say, "Oh, Harvey," many times again.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! I was going to go, well, further, but I didn't really want to make this an M rated fic just yet - believe me I have plans for that!

Reviews are lovely.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Who Knows, Who Cares**

"Mike, it's not a big deal," Harvey sighed as he laid a record on the player. Even though he said it wasn't a big deal, he didn't look up to meet Mike's eyes; he didn't move away from the record player either, he just stood, with his back to Mike and the issue weighing heavy on his mind despite what he said.

"Not a big deal?" Mike spluttered from his point near the sofa. "Not a big deal, Harv?" Mike looked down, but back up. Unlike Harvey, he was boiling inside, ready to argue but Harvey simply stood - and that hurt more than anything. Mike sighed and folded his arms, waiting for him to turn around.

The record crackled slightly before starting to play, and Harvey turned. "Look, Mike..."

Mike looked up, watching his lover, his blue eyes narrowed slightly.

"Just let me explain."

"Explain?" Mike spat, his mind reeling. "Harvey, you _denied_ being married. What the hell are you supposed to explain?"

"I didn't deny it, Mike, I just didn't-"

"You just didn't correct him. Oh, right, that makes everything okay then." Mike rolled his eyes and paused. "I'll go to Rachel's for the night. Let you enjoy the single life you seem to miss so much." And with that, Mike walked out, forgetting to lift his messenger bag which lay forgotten on the chair, where Harvey had pulled it off of his shoulder and kissed him senseless not even an hour ago.

"Mike," Harvey said, starting forward but the look that Mike sent him through the glass office wall stopped him, and he let him go.

* * *

"Mike?" Rachel asked when she opened the door to an exhausted Mike.

"Can I stay here tonight?" He sighed, moving one hand to shift his bag then realised he'd forgotten it. He dragged a hand over tired eyes. "Please?"

"What?" Rachel asked, but pulling her door open anyway. "What happened?"

"Um," Mike moved in through the door and let Rachel guide him to sit on the sofa. "Harvey... he..."

"Wait and I'll make us some tea, just take a moment." She tried to smile and left, letting Mike collapse back and put his hands over his face. She headed to the kitchen and set the kettle to boil, her eyebrows drawing together in worry.

She came back with two cups of tea in hand and a bar of chocolate tucked under her arm. Sitting down beside Mike, she handed him his tea and moved until her head was on his shoulder and the chocolate was lying open on Mike's knee. "So," she said, "wanna talk?"

"Yeah," Mike whispered, his hands curled tighter around his cup. "You know, I never thought he'd do something like that. Normally he'd just threaten to kick their ass or something but this time, he just let them."

"Let them, what?" she asked, glancing up at him and snagging a piece of chocolate.

"You know the dinner Harvey had to attend last week? And we went to the theatre?"

"Mm," Rachel said, nodding and giving Mike's knee a squeeze.

"Well, one of the guests was talking to Harvey when he noticed his wedding ring, and when the client asked about his _wife_, Harvey didn't exactly bother to correct him."

"What?" Rachel asked, moving her head away so quickly that she knocked Mike's jaw. "Sorry, sweetie," she sighed. "But why would he do that?"

"I don't know," Mike murmured. "I guess I'm not good enough."

"Don't you ever say that," Rachel snapped, patting Mike's thigh. "You know that's not true, and you know that's not what Harvey thinks."

"Well, I'm starting to rethink the last part of that sentence," Mike said, drawing his knees up to his chest. As he did so, his phone buzzed in his pocket, breaking the comfortable silence. Mike sighed, pulling out the phone and reading the text.

_You have to let me explain. Come back._

Mike sighed, and shut off his phone. He bit his lip before looking at Rachel, who was watching with worried eyes. He sighed again, moving until his head was pillowed on her shoulder. "Sorry for ruining your evening, Rach."

"You didn't ruin much. I just think you should watch a movie with me now and then buy us Chinese for a late dinner."

"Depends on the movie..." Mike said, chuckling quietly.

"Hey, it has to be our classic."

"Knew it," Mike said and moved to crouch down in front of the television and load Dirty Dancing into the player.

Mike tried to enjoy the movie but he knew it was impossible. All he could think of was Harvey, and what he was doing and whether he was actually caring right now or if he had taken up Jessica's earlier offer of drinks. A corner of Mike's mouth fell down into a soft frown, when he thought that yeah, he probably had taken up that offer, but who knew with Harvey. Anything could happen.

* * *

Turns out, Harvey hadn't taken up the offer. He worked late, finishing off cases he and Mike weren't even meant to tackle for days yet. He only paused in his work to pour himself a Scotch. He stood in front of the panoramic windows, not really taking in the spectacular view.

He looked down, at the amber liquid in his glass. He turned away from the window, looking at Mike's bag which still lay crumpled on the chair. He moved to check his phone, hoping for a message. There was nothing. He hit a number on his speed dial and put the phone to his ear.

It rang until-

"Hello, this is Mike. Please leave your name and number and I will get back to you!"

Harvey shook his head and tossed his phone to the desk, tipping his glass back again until it was empty. If this had happened a year ago, maybe he wouldn't have cared... but he certainly did now.

**To be continued... **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - I Miss You **

Harvey woke early. This wasn't exactly a bad thing, but he woke because there was no warm body pressed against his side, no soft breath against his neck and no arm or leg flung haphazardly over his body. He sighed, feeling weighed down by the unfinished argument of the previous night.

He turned, looking at his phone and feeling himself sink when his phone didn't flash. No messages; no missed calls. He honestly didn't know what to do. So far, he and Mike had been lucky as far as arguments went. He had never seen such a look on Mike's face though, the look that made him stop. The look that made him feel worse than he ever had.

He had a meeting in the morning, for him and a client only, meaning he didn't have to be in the office at all that day, since he was in court in the afternoon. Whether Mike would turn up or not was a different story, and he really hoped he would. But then another little part was worried: what exactly would he say? What if Mike just turned up to end it all? He pressed the heels of his hands to closed eyes and groaned.

He hadn't even meant for Mike to get hurt. But when one of the biggest clients of the firm comes up and asks about your wife, you don't correct him - well, not when you know who he is. Just because the client came dressed in a fancy suit and happened to be CEO of one of the biggest companies on Wall Street didn't mean that he wasn't a giant homophobe, and Harvey didn't much like the idea of a right hook to the jaw at a charity event. He had just shrugged off the comment and moved on, he hadn't exactly thought it would get back to Mike.

* * *

Harvey tried so hard to concentrate during the meeting. Even when being plied with Italian roast coffee and the charm of his client, June, at least half of his mind was on the issue with his husband. He answered her questions concisely and made easy small talk, that was until the words, "So how is your darling associate?" came out of her mouth.

June had always had a soft spot for Mike, always offering him extra coffee and cakes, before dropping hints about him and Harvey long before they had gotten together. But when she asked that question, he felt his stomach drop and his world close in, worry engulfing him in a second. "He's fine," Harvey said, smirking slightly, but when he met June's knowing gaze, the smirk slid off his face.

"Did you two fight?" June asked, leaning forward a little.

"Well," Harvey began, a frown forming on his forehead. "Not quite. We've had a... massive misunderstanding and now I don't know what to do. He stayed at a friend's house last night and he hasn't texted or called."

"He hasn't texted or called? I'm sorry, since when is this 'Mike has to do all the work' day?" June raised her eyebrows, making Harvey feel like a child. "He already does all your paperwork and now he has to do all the relationship work, too. Give the boy a break, Harvey. Why don't you call him?"

"I've tried," Harvey said, sipping his coffee. "He isn't picking up."

"Then try again," June said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, you boys..." she sighed as she got up and walked away, patting Harvey on the shoulder as she left. Harvey smiled faintly and pulled out his phone again, his face falling when Mike's cheery voicemail message hit his ears yet again. He sighed, got up and left - praying on his way out for a miracle.

* * *

He didn't see Mike was there until after the court had finished session. He was just leaving the chamber, briefcase in hand, when he noticed Mike leaning quietly against the wall, reading a case file. He sat on the legdge of a bay window, one hand playing with his skinny tie. He only looked up when Harvey had stood, leaning against the wall, for nearly a full minute.

"Hey," Mike said softly, glancing down before finally meeting Harvey's eyes.

"Hey, Mike."

"Can we..." he trailed off awkwardly, not quite knowing what to say.

Harvey stayed quiet.

"I miss you," Mike said, a hint of a smile ghosting over his mouth. "I know it was only one night but-"

"I know." Harvey said, looking down. "You want me to explain?"

"Yeah... but not here."

"Okay," Harvey said simply, letting Mike gather his things before they left. It wasn't quite hand-in-hand into the sunset, but at least they might end up that way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Blueberry Cupcakes or Pancakes? **

They ended up in a small bistro not too far from the courthouse. It was all very quaint, and all very charming, but Mike could barely breathe. Every time Harvey moved, looked up at him, or spoke with that velvet smooth voice, Mike had to catch his breath and avert his eyes for a moment. But when two warm hands curled easily around his, he had to lock his blue eyes onto Harvey's brown.

"You okay?" Harvey asked, brushing his thumb across the back of Mike's hand.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Mike stumbled, "I just missed you, missed _this_," Mike said, nodding down at their linked hands. "Which is just stu-"

"It's not," Harvey cut off. "It's really not," he repeated, his voice softening considerably as he searched Mike's face. "Mike, I'm sorry. What happened at that event, it was never said to hurt you in any way. You have to believe me on that." He was cut off by a waitress standing by their table, hovering awkwardly.

"Anything for you, boys?" she asked, looking between them.

"Just coffee, please," Harvey said, struggling to tear his eyes away from Mike's.

"Make it two," the younger added quickly. "Although, I'll have one of those blueberry cupcakes too, please." Mike smiled at the waitress before looking back to Harvey. "You were saying?" Mike asked, kind of wishing he was still holding hands with Harvey.

"Yeah, I never meant to hurt you at all. But you know what happened, you know who it was that asked me. Mike, I would've had a bruised jaw and lost a nine figure client by the end of the night if I'd told him the truth."

Mike stayed quiet, suddenly grateful for the waitress who was delivering their coffees and Mike's cupcake. He looked up, looked at Harvey who was stirring his coffee idly. "Harvey," Mike sighed, "it's okay."

"It is?" he asked, looking up.

"Yeah. It is." Mike said heavily, smiling as he watched the tension seep out of Harvey's shoulders. They sipped at their coffees and talked, both finding it easy to smile and touch and talk without worry. Half an hour passed of quiet talking, with the topics being everything from the argument to Louis. Harvey sighed and leaned back in his chair. "You haven't touched your cake yet."

Mike grinned and picked it up, biting into it and letting his eyes roll back in pleasure. "Oh my god," he mumbled through a mouthful. "That's heaven, right there." He brushed the crumbs away from his mouth and sighed, looking at the rest of the cupcake as if trying to calculate how long he could make it last. Harvey grinned, leaning over to scoop up a little of the icing onto his finger and quickly he reached out to swipe it across Mike's cheek. He stood and buttoned his jacket, "Oh, by the way, Mike, you've got a little something, right," he gestured on his own face. "There."

Mike frowned but also stood, wiping off the buttercream and leaving the cake forgotten. "You are so infuriating," he snapped playfully at Harvey's back.

"Isn't that why you love me?" Harvey shot back as they chased each other out the door.

* * *

It wasn't long before they were home and they were pressed up against one another, Harvey's hands finding their way under the back of Mike's shirt and Mike's hands somehow winding their way into Harvey's hair - and Harvey didn't even take a moment to complain about it.

The next second, Mike's back was against a wall and his lips were connected with Harvey's. The moment was hot, blindingly passionate, but underlying it all was a sweetness, a tenderness that lingered in Mike's lust clouded eyes and Harvey's touch. Harvey paused, drew back, and leaned his forehead against Mike's. "I really am sorry," he murmured, dropping the softest of kisses on Mike's lips. "I... it was never meant to happen."

"I know," Mike whispered back, his hands moving to the back of Harvey's neck, his fingers curling there against the warm expanse of tanned skin. "Just- just be honest with me? Just let me know if anything, _anything_, is up, okay? You don't have to do everything on your own."

Harvey smiled, moving in for another kiss and swaying them together a little until Mike was feeling high on desire, the feel of Harvey's hands moving to unbutton his shirt causing him to groan and pull him into the bedroom. He wound his arms around Harvey's shoulders and looked at his lover, husband, who was looking at him with the same mix of emotions: desire, love, happiness and that lingering hint of apology that hung in his brown eyes. Mike felt himself smile as he realised that Harvey had once claimed to be devoid of emotions, yet here he was, kissing his neck and whispering things that sounded very much like _caring_ in his ear.

* * *

Mike woke the next morning to find himself on his back. He sat up slowly, aware of the empty bed next to him. Rumpled sheets indicated how their night had went, as did the provocative trail of clothes leading to the bed. He listened, hearing low music from beyond the bedroom door and even better, the sound of a smooth voice singing along. Mike smiled faintly, leaning against the headboard and just listening to the easy melody that found it's way into the bedroom.

Eventually he managed to push himself from bed and into the kitchen. It was worth it when he got there, to have a kiss dropped on his temple and a warm cup of coffee pushed into his hands along with it. It was even more worth it to see Harvey wandering around the kitchen in just pyjama bottoms, and the only treatment to his hair was a hand ran lazily through it.

He didn't really think things could get better until Harvey moved to the fridge and brought out a few things and then laid a pan on the stove. "Blueberry pancakes?" he asked lightly. Mike smiled and moved to kiss Harvey, deciding blueberries were definitely his new favourite food.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah, sorry if this is a bit of a disappointing chapter, it's kind of just a link to the next one but I generally try to keep this fic to around 1,000 words a chapter. I hope you like it anyway. **

**Chapter 14 - Harvey's Romantic Side - Part 1**

If you asked Harvey, he'd say he wasn't a romantic. He'd laugh and brush it off when in all reality he was the most romantic lover Mike had ever had. It was never for an event; there was never a reason but sometimes there'd be a little note tucked under his computer mouse or a voice mail on his phone, telling him they were going out to dinner that evening, just them. And Mike always felt like a schoolgirl whenever that happened, his cheeks blushing and those little butterflies never failed to open their wings and flutter a little deep in Mike's stomach.

Sometimes, but not very often, Mike would joke about Harvey's extravagance whenever he did plan anything. It was usually white table clothes and champagne and French dishes that Mike couldn't even pronounce the name of. It was clubs that sold liquor Mike would have to sell half of his suits for and cocktails that had an unimaginable mixture of alcohol in them but then there was those times when Harvey would simplify things down to paintballing or a Yankees game or those perfect, heavenly, evenings when it was them walking through Central Park after a nice dinner and Harvey would smile, lean in and press his lips against Mike's cheek then hand him his jacket. Harvey was the epitome of a gentleman, and a fleeting kiss on the cheek in public was as far as he generally went.

* * *

Mike grinned when he came to his desk on Friday morning. The usual was there: a few files to be looked through in a ridiculously short time span for Harvey, and files from Louis with an even shorter time frame attached. But there was a sheet of blue paper tucked in the corner of the first file from Harvey that did not look even remotely corporate, he flicked it up between two fingers and opened it, Harvey's writing meeting his eyes.

_Don't work yourself too hard, we're going out tonight. _

Mike smiled to himself as he tucked the piece of paper away. They went out plenty, enough to make Mike think he was going to drop dead of exhaustion sometimes, but the fact Harvey had left a note meant they were going to be on their own together, and not doing something, anything, for the firm. He really wished Harvey had waited until later on in the day to tell him though, since his mind was thoroughly preoccupied all morning.

Just before lunch, Donna swanned over to his cubicle, a mischievous smile playing at her lips. She held a folded slip of paper out in front of him and dangled it teasingly, her other hand balanced on her hip. "Come on, puppy, you want it?" she asked, laughing and taking a step backwards. "Harvey's going to be in a business lunch, so he'll see you afterwards," she leaned forwards, "Until then, this is for you." She dropped the folded paper on his desk and left, making sure heads turned as she walked past.

He shook his head slightly and sighed. He wasn't sure whether she was more terrifying or beautiful. He opted for terrifying. He opened the note and grinned as his eyes met more of Harvey's handwriting:

_You better be more than halfway through my case or the mind blowing sex I had planned is most definitely off the table._

Mike definitely found it hard to concentrate after that.

The man himself strode up to Mike's cubicle some time after lunch, the way he leaned on the partition was all arrogance, perfectly matching the twinkle in his eye. "Hey," he muttered softly, causing Mike to stop typing.

"Hey, look, you know in the Carlton case?" he didn't wait for an answer, "Well, you know they have listed assets from like... ten years ago that are worth over four hundred thousand dollars?" Mike had decided over an hour ago that he had to power through this case as he certainly wasn't giving up mind blowing sex.

"Is that so?" Harvey asked softly, craning his neck around to glance at Mike's monitor. After a few minutes, Harvey took control of the conversation again. "Looking forward to tonight?"

"I guess," Mike smiled, "But how can I, when I don't know what we're doing?"

"Believe me, it's right up your street," Harvey chuckled. "Let's say, you won't have to pull the 'I'll have what he's having' move at dinner tonight."

"Ah, so there is a dinner!" Mike smiled, the atmosphere between him and Harvey electric.

"Hmm," Harvey smiled, "Yes, there is a dinner. Now get on with your work or we'll never make the reservations."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n," Mike grinned, sending Harvey a mock salute as his boss swaggered back in the direction of his office. Mike didn't see it but Harvey was smiling as he walked away.

* * *

Donna came to fetch him at six precisely, apparently at Harvey's request. "Do you know what Harvey has planned for us tonight?" he asked as he fell into step beside her.

"Of course I know," she shot him a sidelong smile. "I'm Donna."

"Oh, of course," Mike sighed and settled for complimenting her new - but scarily high - heels.

* * *

Harvey said nothing when Mike wandered into his office. He simply made sure there was no-one passing outside before stepping up and brushing thumbs along Mike's cheekbones before feathering his lips over Mike's. "You ready?"

"Mm," Mike mumbled, his hands fiddling with the button on Harvey's jacket.

"Let's go," he smiled against Mike's jaw, relishing Mike's groan of not wanting to let go as he peeled himself away from him reluctantly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know, I've neglected this story so much! I'm only looking to do another two or three chapters before ending it in some super cute, super fluffy, Christmas finale. My coursework has been insane recently so I haven't been able to get to this. Thank you so much if you stick with this. Don't blame you if you don't! **

**Chapter 15 - Harvey's Romantic Side - Part 2**

You'd think it was their first date from the way Mike kept blushing as they walked to the restaurant. Harvey's smile was as charming as ever; his words washing over him like warm water. It was comfort, and safety, and the quiet thrill of flirtation in the bottom of Mike's stomach. They wandered through Central Park, not touching but walking close, both of them with hands buried in their pockets and smiles tilted towards each other. Mike talked, his voice sparkling with anticipation as Harvey listened with warm eyes and appreciation just leaking out of them. Mike grinned, leaning into Harvey as they walked through the park, smiling as he watched the work-Harvey fade away and _his_ Harvey reappear. He saw the stress of the day slowly start to fade from his face and the tense posture leave his shoulders. It was nice, to see his boss go away and his husband appear.

The weather had a definite chill in it, the kind that made Mike just want to drag Harvey to bed and curl up with him forever under mountains of duvet. However, Harvey was gently guiding him through crowds of people walking home for the night. They stopped outside a tiny basement restaurant, with Harvey standing just behind him and gesturing down the stairs. "Burgers, the best onion rings in NYC and a couple of bottles of beer," Harvey murmured. "Sound okay?"

"Sounds perfect," Mike grinned, throwing a smile over his shoulder and clattering down the stairs, the warm light of the restaurant and the warmer presence of Harvey at his back making him feel happier than ever.

* * *

Burgers arrived, making Mike's stomach grumble loudly and earning a soft smirk from Harvey. Bottles of beer left cool rings on the table, smooth music ebbed out through the restaurant and there was the occasional sounds of pleasure coming from Mike as he wolfed down food. It was nice, quiet, with both of them talking about anything apart from work. Harvey set his cutlery down for a moment and looked up at Mike. "Do I do enough?" he asked slowly, hesitance in his eyes.

"Hm?" Mike asked, glancing up over his burger and clearing his throat. "Harvey, what?"

Harvey sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Do I do enough? To make you happy?"

Mike grinned, shook his head and moved one of his legs under the table and hooked a foot around one of Harvey's ankles, making Harvey's eyes snap up to meet his husband's. "Of course you do." Mike smiled softly. "You're adorable."

"Wh-?" Harvey looked up owlishly, eyes wide. "I am not. Mike, I have been called many things and I am not adorable. Handsome, intelligent and a fantastic lover, yes, but adorable, no."

Mike laughed. "That petulant toddler thing you do is just so cute!" He resisted the urge to lean forward and pinch Harvey's cheek.

Mike chuckled softly under his breath, biting into his burger again as he watched Harvey sulk.

* * *

They walked after dinner, chatting about the upcoming festive season and how they were going to celebrate it - with plenty of mistletoe. Mike could barely keep the smile off of his face when Harvey talked about them celebrating Christmas together, no matter how extravagant his descriptions were. They paused outside a small restaurant where Harvey smiled. "Dessert here or at home?"

"What's at home?" Mike asked sceptically, not wanting to be cheated out of cheesecake for sex, when he knew full well that he could have both.

"Well, there's a gooey chocolate fudge cake to be heated up in the oven with lots of vanilla ice cream if you want it."

Mike's eyes lit up. "Oh, I want it."

Harvey leaned forward, his laugh gusting over Mike's cheek. "We really need to talk about your dirty talk being more for food than for me."

"I believe that it's your responsibility to do something about that," Mike whispered, glancing up into Harvey's eyes.

"Oh, is it now?" Harvey asked, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Mhm," Mike smiled, "You need to spoon feed me that chocolate cake the minute we get home."

"And then?"

"And then maybe my dirty talk will be more devoted to you," Mike smiled, leaning in for a fleeting kiss before they headed home.


	16. Chapter 16

This is the second last chapter - except maybe an epilogue. I know I've been unbelievably slow with this. Punish me if you want.

**Chapter 16 - Five Years Later**

Harvey sighed, the corner of his mouth kicking up at the sound of the front door slamming shut behind him. Not much had changed in the past five years - oh, except him and Mike adopting a child, Mike was a junior partner and he was living in absolute domestic bliss. But Jessica was still a taskmaster of a boss. She made him so glad that it was Saturday tomorrow.

His worries melted away about Jessica and _that_ merger and _that_ client as he saw his husband moving in the kitchen. He slung off his coat and made his way over to Mike, burying his nose in the juncture of his neck. "Hey," he mumbled, "Sorry I wasn't here to put him to bed."

Mike smiled, leaning back for a kiss. Harvey shut his eyes, brushing a light kiss over Mike's lips, smiling into it as he felt Mike relax in his arms. "It happens. Although he did say you have to tell two stories tomorrow now. And he wants another day out with Uncle Ray soon, by the way."

Harvey made a noise in the back of his throat as he moved to the fridge for a drink. "What a punishment. I have to tell my four year old son bedtime stories."

He shared a grin with Mike and cast a glance at the half shut door of their child. His smile softened as he pictured those warm blue eyes, the soft dark hair and strong little body that hugged to him perfectly. He adored his son more than anything. Leo was the best thing that had ever happened to either of them, even if he did demand made up bedtime stories every night.

* * *

Harvey woke the next morning to the sound of a very clear debate from the other side of the bed. He heard Mike's laugh, still heavy with sleep, and then the chirp of his son's voice. Maybe a little louder than he would've wanted at such an early hour, but still, it coaxed a smile onto his face.

"But Daddy, you're being silly! Give him back!"

"Excuse me?" Mike's mock-shocked voice sighed. Harvey smiled into his pillow, quite content to listen to the exchanges of his four year old son and his beautiful husband. "I am never silly. And you know Otis likes me better." Mike cuddled Leo's teddy to his chest, moving it away from Leo's grabby hands.

"Daaaad!" Leo cried, but he wasn't in anyway upset as he crashed onto Harvey's side. A small hand drummed insistently on Harvey's bare shoulder. "Dad, wake up! Daddy won't give me Otis back!" A round face appeared down at his eye-level, soft brown hair falling into blue eyes as Leo smiled and demanded he wake up again.

"Oh, that is terrible. Daddy stole Otis?" Harvey rumbled, finally raising his head from the pillow and spotted the stuffed teddy bear sitting against Mike's side. Leo nodded vigorously and pouted as he looked longingly at his prized possession. Harvey looked away from his son and raised his eyes to Mike. "Daddy, _why_ would you do something like that?"

"Hm, maybe because our beautiful little monster here decided that crawling into bed with us at six AM was a good decision." Mike's eyes twinkled as he regarded the two of them, although Leo's eyes hadn't drifted from Otis the whole time Mike spoke.

Harvey smiled, moving so that his head was propped up on Mike's hip. "Leo," he said slowly, arms snaking around his son. You know that that means..." he smiled as he watched his son's eyes widen. "It means... you must surrender," he said as his fingers found that ticklish spot right under his ribs. All three of them were laughing as Leo's infectious childish giggle filled the spacious master bedroom, his pyjama clad limbs getting tangled up in the expensive sheets.

Leo lay in the middle of them, gasping for air as he buried his face in Mike's side. "Do you give up?" Harvey asked, moving his fingers to Leo's neck.

"Never!" he cried and curled deeper into the bed, away from Harvey's merciless hands. Mike leaned down and blew a raspberry on Leo's tummy, causing him to finally shout, "Okay, okay, stop, dad, daddy, stop!" He laughed breathlessly. Leo smiled as Otis was dropped into his lap, and he finally settled for curling up with Otis. Mike smiled as he slipped his arm around both boy and teddy, his smile widening when he felt Harvey's arm sliding around his shoulders, therefore pulling both of them towards him.

He grinned, kissing Mike's forehead before leaning against him gently. "Love you."

"Love you too, Mr Specter." Mike grinned back, giving him a wink before tucking his head in against Harvey's neck.

"But you're both Mr Specter! In fact, we're all Mr Specters." Leo shouted indignantly from between them, evidently done whispering to Otis. "Michael James Specter, you're my daddy. Harvey Reginald Specter, you're my dad. And I'm Leo Gordon Specter. You two are _so_ stupid sometimes." He rolled his eyes and leaned his head against Mike's stomach in disgust.

"That's you told," Harvey chuckled in Mike's ear as he looked down at the child tucked in between them before closing his eyes and hoping for a just five minutes of sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. And yep, teddy's named after Otis Redding. :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Remember way back in the first fic (Love to the Tune of) where Harvey wrote Mike that letter? All romantic and loving and adorable? Well, prepare for a second hit - with added Leo. Don't worry if you didn't read the prequel, you'll manage just fine with this on its own. This is the last chapter, but there'll be a nice juicy epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

**Chapter 17 - The Letter, Rewritten**

Harvey sat at his desk in the small home office in their condo, looking at his wedding ring. Under his left hand lay a blank notepad, the paper creamy and thick and ready to be filled with words. Harvey barely heard the soft Ray Charles record playing, his mind registering little other than his wedding ring on his finger.

Light filtered through into the room, falling on the polished mahogany of the desk, onto the tanned skin of Harvey's wrist. He sighed and stood, the hours of contemplation doing him no good whatsoever. He knew what he wanted to say, didn't know how to say it. Six years on and he wanted to rewrite the letter he had wrote for Mike a few months into their relationship. Yet he put his pen to paper and nothing came.

It wasn't because he had nothing to say; rather he had too much to say. Too much to say, and he had to say it right. He stood, sighing softly as his back popped from sitting for so long and walked into the living room. He paused before entering, just standing to watch his family for a moment. Mike was sitting in one of the armchairs, old jeans and a worn t-shirt making him look lazily gorgeous, with Leo curled up quietly in his lap. Mike was telling Leo a story - a made up one from what Harvey could hear. One of Mike's hands stroked at Leo's hair, the other gesturing and punctuating his story. A smile flickered across Harvey's face as he stepped back quietly and made his way back to his desk, knowing exactly what he wanted to write.

Harvey sat down at his desk again and picked up his pen, he glanced up at the door, heard Mike's voice and began to write:

_To Mike, _

_When we first started dating, I wrote you a letter which you found by accident. Just so you know, this letter is entirely deliberate, but I have a little more confidence in the fact that you love me now. _

_I want to thank you. You've given me the family I've never had, made sure that I wasn't alone. Leo is the most beautiful little boy I've ever seen, and when he's all curled up with you on the sofa or helping us cook dinner, I just don't understand what I did to deserve this - I mean, I can be a bit of a dick._

_Remember when we first met, and I told you emotions were weak and caring was pathetic? Proved me wrong, pup. You showed me what it means to love, showed me what it means to open up. I know that loving you is the least pathetic thing I've ever done in my life._

Harvey continued to write for more than an hour. Words flowed easily, and when Harvey paused to read them back to himself, they didn't sound cliché, and they didn't sound fake. He started to write again, being careful not be too sentimental.

_I had writer's block before I wrote this. I've been meaning to do it for weeks. The paper has been sitting in my briefcase, and Donna has been reminding me about it for just as long. I didn't know how to say what I wanted to, how to tell you that you slipping into the shower with me in the mornings and resting your head on my shoulder while watching a movie are the highlights of my day. But I saw you with Leo earlier, telling him a story, one of your own ones, and that's what did it. _

_You two are adorable. I love you both infinitely._

_Harvey_

He finished his letter and read it over, finally setting down his pen. He was surprised to see how much he had written, pages of words that explained how he felt; apologised for not saying so all the time; and thanked Mike for the home he had built around him.

He was just about to fold the letter to lay under Mike's pillow when he heard the door to the office creak slightly, penetrating the quiet of the room. He looked up, his smile almost immediate as he saw Leo standing there.

"Dad, are you working hard saving the world?" he asked. His voice was quiet, his shirt and hair rumpled from his snuggles with his Daddy.

"Not saving the world right now, buddy. Just writing something for Daddy."

Leo had wandered into the room by this point, standing at the edge of the desk. "What is it?" Leo asked as Harvey leaned back in his chair and he took the opportunity to crawl up into his lap, and meet his eyes, blue against brown.

"Leo, I'm not very good at remembering to tell Daddy I love him-"

"But you do!" Leo interrupted, flapping his hands urgently. "And you kiss Daddy and he smiles and goes red." Leo grinned, "He knows you love him, Dad, and he loves you too."

Harvey couldn't help but stare at his profound, observant little boy. "I know," he smiled and reached up to brush Leo's hair out of his eyes. "I know."

A frown wrinkled his little boy's forehead. "If you know, and he knows, why are you putting it in a letter?"

"Daddy's a hopeless romantic. Giving him this will make him smile and go red." Harvey grinned and got a matching grin back from his son.

Leo was quiet for a moment, leaning against Harvey. "Can I write something? To Daddy?"

"Sure," Harvey smiled. "Want me to write it for you or are you going to have a shot?" Leo was currently learning to write, between preschool and their careful tutelage, he could make out an alphabet in a shaky hand. He was only four after all, he didn't need to rule the world just yet.

"Um..." Leo tipped his head sideways in thought. "You write the main bit and I'll do my name and kisses, okay?"

Harvey held in the laughter at his son's serious manner. "Okay." He grabbed a new piece of paper and moved in towards the desk, Leo reaching over to play with one of the photoframes on his desk. It showed a picture of him, Mike and Harvey on Leo's third birthday, Leo grinning at Donna who had been holding the camera, Mike and Harvey leaning against each other in the background.

"Write," Leo frowned and thought again, "Write that he tells awesome stories."

Harvey nodded and wrote it down before looking back at Leo who was drumming his heels a little against Harvey's leg, still clutching the photo frame. "Write that I like it when you two manage to get back from work - both of you," he glared knowingly at Harvey, "and we get to spend time together."

Harvey looked at his son, saw the way he worried his lower lip with his teeth. "Hey," he said softly, reaching up to curl a hand round the back of Leo's neck. "I'm sorry we don't get to spend much time together during the week." Leo nodded and tucked his head under Harvey's chin, his hands curling into the soft fabric of Harvey's soft jumper. "Tell you what, it's Sunday tomorrow," Harvey murmured into Leo's hair, "How about we go to the zoo?"

"Yeah!" Leo squealed, his mood immediately lifting again. "Okay, write that I'm super excited to go to the zoo tomorrow, and see the giraffes. Then I can do my bit."

Harvey dutifully wrote this down and then subtly drew dotted lines to spell out, 'lots of love from Leo,' which Leo traced carefully then drew a multitude of kisses all over the lower half of the page, as well as a shaky drawing of a giraffe and three stick figures.

Harvey folded both letters - Leo's inside his - and told him that it would go under Daddy's pillow for him to read when he went to bed. Leo grinned and promised not to tell Daddy about it. Harvey smiled as Leo gave him a cuddle and then ran off in search of his teddy, Otis.

* * *

Later that evening, when Leo had been tucked into bed and kissed goodnight, Harvey and Mike were on the sofa watching a movie. The movie was drawing to a close, credits starting to roll onto the screen. Mike smiled and moved his head from its place on Harvey's chest. He sat up and kissed Harvey gently, his hand cradling Harvey's jaw as he smiled into the kiss.

He pulled back and smiled into Harvey's eyes. "I'm going to bed," he murmured, kissing Harvey once more before leaving.

"I'll be in soon." Harvey smiled, sipping his Scotch and keeping the anticipation off his face.

"You better be," Mike laughed, bending down to press a kiss to Harvey's temple.

* * *

It took fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes for Harvey to hear the muffled sound from the bedroom, he stood and smiled, flipping off lights as he went to stand in the doorway to their bedroom.

Mike didn't spot him immediately. After all, he was sitting up in bed, shirtless but the tossed aside sheets showed he had on a pair of blue sleep pants. Leo's letter lay at his side, carefully placed on Harvey's pillow, the giraffe showing.

Mike was holding Harvey's letter in both hands, his eyes scanning slowly. For once, he was taking his time with reading. When he was finished, he looked up, his gaze meeting Harvey's. There was a pause, a moment of quiet, where all there was was them staring at each other.

"Come here," Mike murmured, sitting up properly in bed. Harvey came to the bed and sat on the edge, his hands coming to rest on Mike's thighs. Mike's hands came up to Harvey's face, fingertips tracing those crinkles at his eyes, the curve of his smile and the line of his jaw. His fingers settled against the warmth of Harvey's neck as he leaned in and caught his lower lip with his own. "I love you," he whispered against Harvey's jaw.

Harvey responded, his arms sliding around Mike easily, pulling him into his lap. It was both comforting and passionate to feel Mike's legs slide around him, to feel his hands under his shirt and to feel the soft whispers against his skin. Mike was his home. Where he was meant to be.

He pushed Mike down, but stilled, his hands on Mike's hips as he heard small feet on warm hardwood. Mike's hand ghosted over Harvey's now bare shoulder as he sat back up, a soft smile on his face as he heard the noise too. They shared a look which clearly said, "Later."

A soft knock at the door interrupted the moment. "Dad?" came an upset voice. Harvey was surprised it was him Leo asked for. "Dad, I had a nightmare."

Leo hesitated for a moment before coming into the room and getting up on the bed, burying his face into the crook of Harvey's shoulder. Small, strong arms looped about his neck as he sat back against the headboard of the bed. "So are you gonna tell me what your nightmare was about?" Harvey asked, stroking Leo's back softly. He watched Mike leave the room and saw light flutter on down the hall, in the kitchen.

"I dreamt that there was monsters," Leo sniffed, "hiding in here. And when I came to see you and Daddy in the morning, I couldn't get in cause they were here and- and-" Leo's bottom lip trembled, and Harvey cuddled him in again, dropping a kiss on the top of his head as soothing words fell from his lips.

Mike returned a few minutes later, a glass of milk and some cookies in his hands. "Hey, you know milk and cookies make bad dreams go away?" he said, handing Leo the milk and cookies as he sat down, Leo gave a watery smile as he took the glass and moved to sit against Harvey's side.

Later, after the milk was finished and the cookies were gone, Leo was falling asleep between his two favourite people in the world. His eyes were heavy, but he smiled. "Daddy, did you like your letters?" he asked sleepily, his head tilting on Harvey's arm to look up at Mike.

"I loved them," Mike said honestly, "Your drawing was lovely."

"Uh huh," Leo said, "And what about dad's letter? I know he didn't draw anything but you know, don't you?" He stifled a yawn, cuddling the blankets to his chest.

"I know what?" Mike asked quietly.

"That Dad loves you, of course." Even when very sleepy, Leo could roll his eyes as well as Harvey.

Mike smiled indulgently at Leo then looked up, into his husband's eyes. "Yeah," he said softly, "Yeah, I know."

* * *

**So that's it, as far as chapters go, although there's my epilogue to come. Reviews are, as always, heaven. **


	18. Chapter 18: Epilogue

**Totally understand if this gets no interest - how many months has it been? **

**Epilogue****  
**

"Daddy," the whisper came soft and sweet over the fine hairs of Mike's neck. He rolled onto his back and was greeted by his precious little boy standing at the edge of the bed with an ear-to-ear grin over his face. "It's today."

"I know it is," Mike smiled, looping his long fingers around Leo's wrist to pull him onto the bed. "Why are you so excited anyway, it's not your birthday." Mike smiled, teasing Leo was endless fun.

"I know it's dad's birthday, silly!" Leo smiled as he brushed fingers at Mike's Sunday morning stubble. "But I can't wait for the party."

Mike grinned, "So are you gonna wake him up or let him sleep away the big day?" Mike raised an eyebrow as he cast a glance at Harvey, who was sleeping on his stomach, arm curled around the pillow.

Leo apparently decided the best way to do this was to roll onto Harvey's back. Harvey groaned into the pillow as he woke suddenly. "I wonder who that is climbing all over me," he mumbled.

"It's Otis," Leo crowed innocently, tucking his teddy in the crook of Harvey's neck.

"Oh, obviously," his sarcasm was cut to pieces by the sleepiness that lined his voice. He looked up at Mike and smiled lazily. "Either of you going to get this goddamn 'happy birthday' over with then?"

Leo and Mike promptly burst into a chorus of Happy Birthday and handmade card giving and present giving from Leo. Harvey smiled and accepted his son's kisses along his cheekbone and on the side of his nose. He felt Mike's fingertips at his hip, "You'll get your present from me later," was whispered into his ear and he, for once, was excited for the rest of his birthday.

...

There were more presents. Expensive ones from clients that Harvey didn't care about. Expensive ones from Jessica and other senior partners that he cared about more than he would like to admit. A present from Donna, kindly accompanied with a handful of jokes about his age. Small gifts from friends, from family. Kisses from Mike, promises of his present.

The party followed. It was on a roof, with the New York sunset lighting up Harvey and the people he loved. Donna drank too much champagne, and Leo had orange juice in a champagne flute - much to his delight. Harvey fell in love with his little boy a hundred times that night, watching him dance with Donna and Rachel, seeing him shake Louis' hand and charm more than a few smiles out of Jessica.

The next time Harvey saw Leo that night he was on Mike's hip, head sleepily tucked under his jaw. "Hey," Mike smiled, as he adjusted the weight of their boy and threw a warm glance at Harvey. "I'm going to take him home."

Harvey's brow darkened with a frown. "The babysitter-"

"Cancelled," Mike finished. "She's down with flu, Harv. I'll see you at home." Mike reached out and straightened the collar of Harvey's shirt, fingers dipping below to touch at the skin there.

"You want me to come?"

"No, no! Enjoy the party." Mike gives him a smile.

Mike's gone before Harvey can pull Mike into a kiss. Later, he thinks.

...

Harvey comes home to a quiet house. He pads through the darkened living room, pauses at Leo's door and sees his little boy curled up in bed asleep. He finds Mike on the balcony, without his tie on and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up.

"Mike," Harvey says softly.

"Harvey," Mike turns, his smile melting as he pulls Harvey into a long, slow kiss. "Happy Birthday." He rests his forehead against his husband's.

"Thank you," Harvey whispers back, fingertips dragging along Mike's chin.

"You haven't even had your present yet."

"This is enough," Harvey says, sliding his hands down to Mike's hips and pulling him closer.

"Really?" Mike asks, ignoring Harvey's replying nod. "Because I got us a weekend away - a long weekend," he adds with emphasis. "Just us, in a cabin, up north. Leo's spending four days with his favourite Donna." He pauses. "Listen, I know it's not great but what do you get the man who has everything?"

"You and Leo are everything," Harvey says seriously. "But it's perfect, really. I can't wait."

"There's some presents in the bedroom too - little things." Mike smiles as Harvey kisses him again before leading him into the bedroom by hand. He unwraps his presents, gets two new books, dark chocolate and Scotch.

Soon Mike is naked with Harvey just in dress trousers. He leans down and kisses Mike. "I love you," he murmurs.

"I know," Mike says arrogantly, rolling his eyes. Harvey poked him in between his ribs. His eyes become serious. "I love you too."


End file.
